The Real Housewives of Wiltshire County
by MissSparx
Summary: Hermione Granger was marrying into upper class high society. Although she had been friends with most of the wives for years, she had never really been included in the Secret Wives Club of Wiltshire County. Charity Functions, catfights, tea parties, shopping trips and that's just with the wives. Wait until babies become the topic of the month!


A/N:

Hi All,

Hope you enjoy this new story, this chapter is a bit of an introduction as to how they all came to know each other, the story will be pretty hard going for me but I will try and update at least once a week.

Enjoy!  
>HCA<p>

Prologue

Her eyes ran over the sprawling gardens that were laid infront of her, today she would become the new Mistress of Malfoy Manor, with that came responsibility, she had to manage the Manor accordingly, it was something she and Draco had argued about, she had wanted to maintain her career, he wanted her to be a housewife, she had managed to get him to agree to the idea of her doing both, but once she had children that was it she had no career, that was their arrangement, they loved eachother dearly but she had found the aristocratic pureblood ways slightly archaic. Unfortunately for her this was a whole new world, for all the other wives in the county were raised with the proper training on how to run a Manor. Even Ginny was given deportment lessons as a youngster should she one day marry into a family with a Manor.

The Wives Club, Ginny had said once she was married she would be a part of this exclusive wives club, modernism was creeping in most of the witches had careers of their own still but most had struck the bargain with their husbands that children would come before career when the time was right. None of them had children yet but Hermione suspected it wouldn't be long before they started popping them out.

Ginny was a professional Quidditch player, something the men thought was a ridiculous career for a woman, but as the firey red head had pointed out at least she wouldn't be leaving behind a ward full of patients when she retired to be a housewife. She had married Harry Potter straight out of school, Harry had gone on to train as an Auror and once he had graduated they had gone on to renovate Potter Manor in Wiltshire County, this was how Daphne had came to be around.

Ginny had hired Daphne Zabini as her interior decorator, Daphne had grown up in Wiltshire County at the Greengrass Estate, she had an arranged betrothal with Blaise Zabini which some had viewed as archaic but as Daphne said it didn't really matter as she had instantly fallen in love with the Italian business tycoon. Blaise adored Daphne and although he flirted shamelessly with the other wives he would never have taken to an extramarital affair. Daphne had lost contact with many of her school friends upon leaving Hogwarts they had all parted in search of themselves, however when it came to picking a Wedding Planner you would have to go to Lavender Weasley, she was the best in the business.

Lavender had married Ronald, much to everyone's surprise, Ron had dated Hermione for the duration of her eighth year before breaking it off with her at graduation, six months later and he was engaged to Lavender, this had caused a sore spot with Hermione but she wasn't about to rock the boat. Lavender and Ron had bought the old McKinnon Estate and had renovated accordingly, once completed Ronald continued in his chosen career as a professional quidditch player and Lavender started her Wedding Planning business, she had bookings two years in advance, some bookings she knew the witch didn't even have a partner but she took them anyway. Her favourite dressmaker was Pansy Nott, she had a fantastic line of wedding dresses and her designs in couture were the leading front of womens fashion.

Pansy had married Theodore Nott, they had dated whilst in school and continued their relationship outside. Theo had completed Auror training with Harry Potter and they were also partners in the field. Having inherited Nott Manor, Pansy insisted on hiring Daphne to redo the interior as she felt it was cold and unwelcoming. Theo eventually gave in to make his wife happy but he managed to keep his study the same. Pansy is still not aware how the room was missed in the makeover of the property. Pansy had suffered from an awful ectopic pregnancy 18 months ago which had left her without one ovary and a slim chance of successfully having a child naturally she wouldn't have been in the position to have any had it not been for Hermione Granger.

As a thank you to Hermione, Pansy had invited her for dinner with Theo and some close friends, Hermione reluctantly accepted where she met Draco. Their history was against them from the start but it appeared he had changed, she would never tell him she thought that on the first night they had re-met so to speak. It had taken months of Pansy inviting Hermione to dinners, before Draco worked up the courage to ask Hermione to coffee. When they finally had their coffee date, coffee turned into lunch which turned into afternoon tea which turned into dinner, and they had been together ever since.

Today was the day that Hermione Granger would become Hermione Malfoy and her world would be turned upside down by the Real Housewives of Wiltshire County…


End file.
